monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Security Ghouls
Security Ghouls is a fic series written by timelordpinks123 and only she can edit it. It is inspired by ghoulfriends with the covers as the covers go on to always match a ghouls color or pattern. Description The school has new security" In monster high, everything to do with alien Is normally left to the torchghouls team, but this time, it isn't aliens, its a whole load of mystery's in the school. Melody murderer, daughter of the murderer, comes across something and is soon on the case herself, she soon drags her friends, molly jay, daughter of a mockinjay and jenny fitzgerald, daughter of Jeremy fitzgerald into the mess. She is soon joined by Merida wise, daughter of 'IT' and sally master, daughter of the school master, but the mystery in their school grows to be less of a secret as people soon start acting odd and its revealed to be a secret that may have started years ago.... 1st book in the series. Main Characters *Melody Murderer-daughter of the murderer/purple guy. Melody is the main character in the series and the reason the team is formed in the first place, She starts out with only her 2 friends, Jenny Fitzgerald and Molly jay, as melody and jenny in the beginning of the book remember jenny's past of how she became who she is and is introduced to molly. She then makes friends with merida wise, who got the feeling of being judged by a parent, and sally master as well. She is the leader of the group and a detective in her own right, she always knows when something is going on and is always ready to lead them into action. *Jennifer 'jenny' Fitzgerald- daughter of Jeremy Fitzgerald, younger sister of jermiah, older sister of jess. Jenny is still new to this whole thing of being a detective but she is getting used to it and is a keen listener and good observer who easily observes anything around her. Her past before she became half animatronic is mentioned a couple of times and somehow, her past is tied to this mystery..... She is a music type of girl and is always willing to stand and get ready for action. *Molly Jay, daughter of a mockinjay. Molly is the air support of the team, she is a good communicator and pilot, she doesn't need a jet pack or plane in order to do this, she just needs her location and can easily fly off in time, she is the best friend of jenny fitzgerald and succeeds in teaching her to whistle properly. She is still confused by her time in present as she is from the future originally but soon fell into our time. She is used to fighting and piloting and is always ready for action. *Merida Wise- daughter of Pennywise the clown/IT. Merida is the one who suggested the name in the first place, as she was inspired by the guards at some places and the badge that melody has on all the time. She is the expert fighter but also a good liar, she is good at hiding in shadows and is always shocking people when she comes out. She makes friends with melody and shares one thing: judged because of parents. She is always nervous when it comes to talking to people but is getting used to it. *Sally Master-daughter of the school master from the school for good and evil. Sally is always stuck in a book and is the history expert on her team, she knows all there is about history and is always able to de-code something. Though she may be shy at first, in reality, she is quite lively, she comes off a bit of a book nerd sometimes and is always ready for the questions on history. She is a bit of a detective sometimes like melody and jenny but still prefers to answer history questions, though she is still the mystery member as its unknown when or how she died. Chapter 1: Melody the detective? TBA Trivia *Jenny's past is mentioned a couple of times in the story. *Molly appears to mention her future a couple of times. *The covers of each story match the colors of the characters. *Both merida and melody become close friends in this story due to both being judged normally by others apart from their group, by their parents or appearance. *Somehow, jenny's past is tied to the mystery. Category:Pinks stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Series